Something Strange
by Michio Saruwatari
Summary: Warning:shonen-ai.Don't like, don't read.Seiya,Shun,Shiryu,and Hyoga noticed something strange about Shaka and Ikki. So they decided to follow them only to find... chapter 2 is finally up XD
1. Chapter 1

I finally got the courage to start writing a story. This is my very first story. I know I'm not good at writing, but please review and tell me what you think of it.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Saint Seiya a.k.a Knights of the Zodiac.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something Strange<span>**

It was just another normal and peaceful day in sanctuary. Athena, a.k.a Saori-san, has revived all of her saints after Hades was defeated. Our four favorite bronze saints were sitting around, enjoying themselves after two hours of training. It was peaceful and quiet. Very peaceful and quiet. Almost….too peaceful and quiet. So, being the hyperactive person he is, Seiya decided to ruin the peace and quiet.

"Hey guys, have you notice anything strange going on between Shaka and Ikki?" At the mention of his brother, Shun perked up,

"What do you mean by strange?"

" Now that you mention it, they were acting pretty strange. Right? Shiryu"

" Yeah, Hyoga's right. Remember yesterday?"

Yesterday was a MIRACLE. Shaka has opened his eyes to look at Ikki, WITH OUT blasting him into a million pieces. And later that day, there were strange marks on Shaka's neck, which he claims to be " bug bites"(wink ;)- wink) . And more to that, Ikki was happy for the rest of the day. Yes, your eyes weren't deceiving you. We all know IKKI and HAPPY weren't exactly born for each other. But some how, yesterday, Ikki was happy. They were all shocked to say the least.

" I just know there's got to be something going on between those two," Seiya said with a thinking expression on his face.

" Oh no, do you think they're secretly fighting each other or something?" Shun has a worried look on his handsome feature.

As if on cue, Ikki and Shaka emerged from the direction of the Twelve Temples, rushing towards the woods near sanctuary. They were in such a hurry, they didn't even notice eight pairs of eyes following them.

" Only one way to find out," Hyoga has a smug look on his face as he gestured the group to follow the two.

" Why do I have a bad feeling about this," The dragon saint sigh as he follow the other three.

* * *

><p>Yay! First chapter's done( It's really short though) . What did you think? School's starting soon so I think the next chapter will be up in about one or two weeks. Please be patient with me. Ja-ne ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. School just recently resume, so I have alot of work I need to do. On the bright side, chapter 2 is up. Thanks for being patient with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya a.k.a Knights of the Zodiac.

* * *

><p>Something Strange<p>

They kept on following Shaka and Ikki deeper and deeper in to the forest. "Ugh. How much further do they intend to walk?"

" Shhh, don't be so loud. They might hear us."

"Yeah Seiya. Shut up and listen to Shiryu."

"Hyoga, you're the one to talk. You're being loud, too."

"Guys, please don't fight."

Finally, the other two saints stopped in front of an abandoned cabin somewhere in the middle of the forest. Since they went inside, our four "detectives" decided to crouch down under a window so that they can listen to what's going on. But because the window is very small, three of them started to argue about who gets to stay the closest while Shun tries in vain to stop them. They were still in the middle of their bickering when suddenly... "Nngg..."

" Was that Shaka?" Ask a confused looking Seiya.

"Is he...moaning?" Hyoga join in.

Out of curiosity, they all look up.

They instantly regret it.

Because what they saw was beyond their wildest imagination. Heck, they can even bet it's beyond anyone's wildest imagination. IKKI has SHAKA pressed up against the wall of the cabin with HIS MOUTH against SHAKA'S NECK. "Nngg..." It looks like Ikki found a sweet spot because Shaka let out another moan. then, he make his way up to the Virgo saint's lips. Running his tongue over them, silently asking for entrance, which he soon gain. Their tongues begin a heated battle for dominace. Eventually, Ikki won. Once again, he move slowly down to Shaka's body , trailing butterfly kisses along the way. And his hand that have been exploring Shaka's back start moving further "down"...(okay, let's stop right here before the author experience fangirl spasm and a massive nose bleed.)

Our bronze saints feel like their eyes would pop out any second now. If anybody told them10 minutes ago, that the two saints who are most likely to destroy each other are making out like there's no tommorow, they would think that Deathmask had just sent that person to hell and back. But right now, if someone tell them that Athena, Hades, and Poseidon are having tea in pisces's garden, they might just give it a thought.

Shiryu was the first to find his voice, "See? I told you I had a bad feeling this. Hey Shun, are you alright?"

Shun was next to recover "Yeah, thanks Shiryu, I'm alright. It's just a bit unexpected, that's it. Hey, don't you think we should go now, before Seiya and Hyoga's eyes pop out, and ni-san and Shaka uhm...go further?"

"Yeah, let's go," Shiryu and Shun sweat drop as they drag the still frozen pegasus and cygnus away from the phoenix and virgo saints' sanctuary

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm finally done with the story. I know the ending is bad, but please try to understand. This is my first attempt at writing a story.<p>

And please press that blue button down there to help unfreeze Seiya and Hyoga if you love them. Or else I'll keep them frozen forever~ ~ ~.Hehe. ;)'


End file.
